


Make It A Date Podfic

by Shayvaalski



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of Monster's "Make It A Date". I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It A Date Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make it a Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969323) by [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder). 



[Here is a link to the podfic](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jfkbi8ffi8p6fm7/Make%20It%20A%20Date.mp3?dl=0)!

 

 

I have never tried to record anything that is not a poem before and I suspect I sound like I am about to giggle several times, but here is "Make It A Date" (4 minutes 41 seconds) by Monster. 


End file.
